1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to lens units and LED (light emitting diode) modules, and more particularly to a lens unit having a reflector, and an LED module incorporating the lens unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, light directly emitted from the LED may form a small light spot. However, the small light spot can only illuminate a small area. In order to achieve a large illumination area, a large number of LEDs are required to be incorporated together, thereby resulting in a high cost.
Therefore, a lens is used with the LED to modulate the light distribution of the LED. The lens can diverge the light emitted from the LED to thereby illuminate a large area. However, the light diverging capability of the lens is still insufficient. Particularly, the light transmitting along the optical axis of the lens cannot be effectively diverged by the lens, thereby resulting in an unfavorable light distribution.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens unit and an LED module using the lens unit which can address the limitations described.